La Vie Des Gens
by Le Rien
Summary: Lorsque Mathieu a décidé de reprendre "le Choix de Buscarron", il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir si impliqué dans la vie de ses clients. Et notamment celles d'un dessinateur rêveur et d'un brun aux cheveux fous.


**A.N.: Petit OS centré Antonyo que je vous livre brut de décoffrage. Et quand je dis "Alexis" je pense à Llyod pas à Breut. Dans cet univers, ni Mathieu ni Alexis ne sont youtubers.**

**Si cet OS vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est normal, il est totalement plagiHUMHUM inspiré d'un OS anglais Supernatural que j'ai lu il y a longtemps et que je n'ai pas pu retrouver donc si quelqu'un voit c'est quoi, s'iel me passe le titre, ce serait bien urbain :3**

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et surtout pas les personnages. En cas de demande explicite des créateurs, je m'engage à retirer cette fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cela faisait bien six mois que Mathieu avait décidé de quitter son petit boulot au MacDo pour monter sa propre affaire. Et de manière générale, le Bar qu'il avait repris lui apportait une assez grande satisfaction. Il n'avait pas changé le nom, il s'appelait toujours « Le Choix de Buscarron », en mémoire de l'ancien propriétaire, un type au visage menaçant qui aurait plus eu sa place sur un navire pirate que derrière un comptoir.

Alexis surgit de l'arrière-boutique pour se plaindre bruyamment du retard des livraisons et le châtain, sortant de ses rêveries, lui fit automatiquement un doigt avant de commencer à rédiger une liste des tâches à accomplir pour la journée.

Oui, il aimait vraiment cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

La première fois que Mathieu vit Antoine, il ne fut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Le bar n'était ni plein ni vide, mais chaleureux, comme le sont les endroits où ne traînent que des habitués. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine n'entre.

Le grand brun n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le bar, qu'il s'était déjà mis à jurer en continu sur le tapis, la veste et les cheveux trempés, dégoulinant de pluie. Mathieu avait écouté cette complainte prolongée d'une oreille distraite avant qu'Antoine ne daigne s'approcher du comptoir et commander un café d'un ton toujours aussi irrité.

Mathieu songeait sérieusement à cracher dans son café dans son dos lorsque le regard du jeune homme à la chevelure impossible tomba sur le panneau indiquant l'une des spécialités de la maison. Son regard changea instantanément.

« Vous… vous faites des yaourts maison ? »

« Uniquement sur place, mais oui. » Alexis trouvait cette lubie de Mathieu ridicule, mais ce dernier tenait à ses yaourts, que sa grand-mère lui avait appris à faire à grand renfort de tape de cuiller en bois sur les doigts. Ces petits pots, c'était ses petites recharges de bonheur, qu'il distribuait – pas gratuitement, certes, mais tout de même – à ses clients.

Ça, et le fait qu'il ne savait rien cuisiner d'autre de manière potable et reposer uniquement sur les talents culinaires d'Alexis pour la survie de l'établissement dont il était théoriquement le propriétaire le gênait. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Je peux en avoir ? » demanda Antoine, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Quel parfum ? »

« Banane ? » L'espoir contenu dans ce simple mot fit réviser à Mathieu sa vision d'Antoine. Les yeux tournés vers lui, tout entier dans l'attente d'une réponse, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon auquel on a promis du chocolat qu'au jeune homme grossier pour lequel il avait d'abord passé.

Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il mangea goulûment son pot de yaourt, à une table un peu reculée, émettant des petits bruits inconscients, presque indécents s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi innocents, lors de la dégustation et prenant une minute de silence presque religieux en finissant.

De ce jour, Antoine rentra pour Mathieu dans la case des habitués.

* * *

La première fois que Mathieu vit Nyo, il ne sut quoi en penser. Le jeune homme, la capuche relevée, une sacoche en bandoulière, donnait tout à fait l'impression de s'être trouvé là par hasard.

C'est avec cet air perdu qu'il avait demandé après un temps relativement long de réflexion : « Un frappé à la vanille, avec supplément chantilly et noix de pécan, s'il vous plaît. »

Mathieu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer discrètement en prenant la commande. Personne n'aimait le frappé à la vanille d'ordinaire, ce truc était une horreur de sucre et de bons sentiments et il oubliait à chaque fois de l'enlever de la carte jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau venu malheureux lui rappelle la présence funeste de ce breuvage dans sa carte. Alexis l'appelait ''la preuve d'un auto-sabotage inconscient'' après quoi il confirmait que sans lui, le bar ferait rapidement faillite. Le sale vantard.

Peut-être parce qu'il pensait à Alexis, ou peut-être parce qu'il était un cas social désespéré, Mathieu se contenta de poser la boisson commandée sans mot dire devant le jeune homme qui s'était posé à une table et avait commencé à griffonner sur un bloc-notes. En se penchant, Mathieu vit des figures fantastiques croquées un peu partout, ce qui augmenta encore son chagrin de ne plus le revoir – puisque c'était là le sort qui arrivait à tous les consommateurs du frappé.

Cependant, Nyo but la boisson lactée jusqu'à la dernière goutte avec un enthousiasme certain, semblant presque surpris en quittant les lieux de sa réaction.

Il revint à la même heure le lendemain, un carton à dessins sous le bras, en commandant une autre boisson et repartant avec le même air surpris.

Ce cérémonial se répéta quotidiennement, et il parut bientôt évident à Mathieu que le dessinateur s'était donné la mission personnelle d'essayer toutes les boissons de l'établissement, ce qui aboutissait à d'étranges situations puisque les boissons – surtout alcoolisées – étaient rarement adaptées à l'heure à laquelle il les prenait.

Mais ce n'est pas Mathieu qui allait s'en plaindre.

« Un habitué est un habitué. » dit-il doctement à Alexis qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

La première fois qu'Antoine et Nyo se rencontrèrent, la salle était comble. Mathieu ne comprenait pas bien leur succès – sûrement plus dû aux cocktails d'Alexis qu'à ses contributions s'il s'arrêtait pour y penser deux secondes – mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sauf lorsqu'il était _vraiment _déborder. Comme ce soir-là.

Antoine était venu juste avant la vague de consommateurs, et avait réussi à s'installer à sa table habituelle et à repousser par sa seule aura de misanthrope tout individu qui se serait avisé de s'assoir en face de lui.

Mathieu lui avait donné un pot de yaourt – fraise, ce jour-là – avant de se tourner vers ses autres clients.

Nyo arriva juste après. Toutes les tables sans exception étaient prises, et il restait peu de places libres. Mathieu réfléchit en vitesse. Il était hors de question qu'il livre le jeune artiste – un _habitué _qui plus est - en pâture à des gens qui le mettraient mal à l'aise. En désespoir de cause, il lui indiqua la table d'Antoine, priant pour que le courant passe entre eux. Et puis, il aimait profiter de chaque occasion pour rapprocher ses habitués. Il les voyait comme une grande famille un peu hétéroclite, opinion qu'il gardait d'ailleurs pour lui depuis qu'Alexis lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire vers la table de ses deux protégés pour intercepter un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Antoine, à moitié caché derrière la carte qu'il ne regardait absolument pas, lançait des œillades qu'il devait penser discrètes mais qui ne l'étaient pas au dessinateur en face de lui avant de se replonger totalement derrière sa muraille de papier, la nuque rouge. Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mathieu devait avouer que ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il croisa les bras derrière son comptoir.

Ca promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés et la relation Antoine-Nyo avançait au pas d'escargot. C'était d'autant plus enrageant que Mathieu était persuadé qu'il y avait bien une attirance réciproque en eux - et _non, _ce n'était pas son cœur de midinette blonde qui parlait. Antoine ne mangeait plus son yaourt d'une seule traite, et Nyo commandait maintenant tout le temps la même chose. Si ce n'étaient pas des signes irréfutables… Mais ces deux-là étaient…

« Aussi inaptes socialement que toi. » trancha Alexis. « Et tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête qu'observer la vie amoureuse de tes clients n'est pas creepy. »

« Creepy, tout de suite… »

« C'était un message subtil pour te dire de la fermer et de bosser, crétin. »

Le scénario était toujours le même. L'un s'asseyait à leur table habituelle, l'autre le rejoignait, ils mangeaient sans mot dire en essayant de s'épier l'un l'autre, échangeaient une phrase et se quittaient avec ce même air de déception frustrée.

Ce jour-là, Mathieu était en train de réfléchir à la vacuité de l'Amour et de l'existence humaine – bref, il glandait joyeusement en regardant Nyo dessiner en attendant Antoine – lorsque le bruit d'un rire bruyant lui fit tourner la tête.

Antoine, à moitié embarrassé, à moitié heureux, traînait derrière lui un individu que Mathieu n'avait jamais vu, mais d'après ses discussions avec Antoine, il put identifier sans problème.

« Victor, je présume. »

« En personne. » acquiesça l'autre, un rien de raillerie dans les yeux. « Ce connard n'arrêtait pas de venir ici, il fallait bien que je voie de mes propres yeux comment sont les bails. Mais il m'avait pas prévenu que le personnel était aussi bien foutu. » ajouta-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

L'un dans l'autre, Mathieu décida qu'il aimait bien Victor. Le gars était de ce type toujours passionnés, tellement à fond en permanence, qu'il aurait pu en devenir énervant si la sincérité ne suintait pas par toutes ses pores. Il enchaînait les blagues dégueulasses, les tasses de café, et les tentatives éhontées pour séduire Mathieu, même si cette drague se manifestait uniquement par les paroles et non par l'attitude, ce qui entraînait le propriétaire à penser que son interlocuteur n'était pas tout à fait sérieux. Ca n'en restait pas moins agréable, chuchota le côté pervers et tordu du châtain dans un coin de son cerveau.

Il s'avéra finalement que Victor ne pouvait pas s'attarder – « _je suis sur un tournage en ce moment, sinon je serais resté, ne serait-ce que pour tes yeux qui sont des appels au viol, putain. » -_ et il quitta les lieux rapidement.

Antoine resta un peu plus, discutant de cet ami étrange qui s'avérait être le plus proche et le plus fidèle avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la mine sombre, Nyo quitta également les lieux. Mathieu s'inquiéta un instant. Il espérait qu'Antoine et Victor ne lui aient pas laissé une fausse impression. De sa table isolée, il n'avait dû rien entendre mais seulement voir ce qu'il se passait et il fallait reconnaître que Victor outrepassait sans aucune honte les limites de l'espace personnel d'Antoine en permanence.

Si on ôtait les phrases pour achalander Mathieu, Victor aurait facilement pu passer pour le petit copain d'Antoine…

« Hum hum » répondit vaguement Alexis lorsque Mathieu vocalisa ses inquiétudes, avant de s'éloigner sans mot dire.

Mathieu l'observa avec incompréhension. Pour une raison inconnue, Alexis paraissait agacé.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Nyo ne venait plus au « Choix de Buscarron ». Antoine demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à Mathieu, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détaché d'abord, puis masquant de moins en moins bien son inquiétude.

Mathieu commençait à désespérer – _merde_, il voulait une fin heureuse – lorsqu'un beau mardi après midi, Nyo débarqua avec l'air déterminé de l'homme qui va boire pour oublier pour commander avec la même détermination un frappé vanille.

Sans aucun commentaire, Mathieu hocha la tête et lui désigna sa table attitrée. La situation était manifestement grave. Le pauvre garçon semblait aussi triste que si on avait égorgé son chat devant ses yeux.

Quand Antoine arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il sembla que ses yeux tombèrent tout de suite sur Nyo. Avec un air faussement dégagé, il décida d'engager la conversation avec Mathieu.

« Il est revenu, lui ? » demanda-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement du menton dans la direction du plus jeune.

Mathieu fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement ce qu'Antoine essayait de faire – à savoir, fuir la confrontation – et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider.

« Yep. »

« Il a l'air… mal ? »

« Ouais. Une peine de cœur, à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Ha. »

Antoine plissa les yeux, visiblement en pleine réflexion, avant de lancer d'un air important :

« Deux pots de yaourt, Mathieu, s'il te plaît. »

''_Et ben alors'' _pensa Mathieu en cachant son sourire_. ''On sort l'artillerie lourde ?''_

Le pas conquérant, Antoine arriva à la table armé de ses deux pots et en tendit un à Nyo. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris mais l'accepta.

Mathieu fut un peu trop occupé pour pouvoir les observer aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu mais reportait ses regards vers leur table à chaque opportunité. Pour la première fois, il les vit parler en continu, rire ensemble et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur.

Il laissait traîner l'oreille pour les écouter mais n'entendait pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que Nyo dise, inconsciemment plus fort – pour rendre ses paroles plus crédibles peut-être :

« La dernière fois où je suis venu, je t'ai vu avec ton petit ami. Vous allez bien ensemble. »

A ces mots, Antoine sembla frapper sa tête sur la table – si fort d'ailleurs qu'un 'Bang' sonore retentit – et se lancer dans des explications très rapides, confuses et presque chuchotées, le visage cramoisi.

A la fin de ce discours, Nyo parut méditer quelques minutes avant de se lever résolument pour rouler une pelle monumentale – et inattendue – à un Antoine qui faillit tomber de sa chaise avant de se réajuster et donner la pareille.

Et c'était une chance finalement que la taille de Mathieu fut celle qu'elle était, car elle permit de faire passer inaperçu le petit bond de joie qu'il fit devant la sienne.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous inviteront à leur mariage ? » demanda-t-il à Alexis après le départ précipité et main dans la main des deux bruns.

Alexis soupira en lui entourant la taille de ses bras.

« Tu devrais te concentrer sur le tien, tu sais. Les cartons d'invitation ne se feront pas tout seul. »

FIN


End file.
